Halloween Special: Redwall Style
by Randomstorywryter
Summary: There's a masquerade in Redwall, and no one knows who's who.


_A/N: Hey, sorry I've not been writing a while. Here's the Halloween special, as promised!_

* * *

"Hurry, hurry, dear, or you'll be late for the masquerade!"

"I know!" I snapped back, hurrying forward. "If I wasn't wearing this confounded dress..."

"Now, dear," my dressing-room partner replied, (I didn't know who she was; she had her costume on before she came in to help me) "you know that it's a perfect costume for you. Nobeast will expect you to be wearing one."

"With good reason." I mumbled.

My partner continued obliviously, "Besides, with that wonderful mask of yours, who knows what sort of male attention you'll attract."

"Lovely." I groaned. "Then, when we start dancing, I can trip on this outrageous dress, fall flat on my snout, and knock them over as I do so. Besides, I don't want any male attention!"

"Now, dear," my partner replied with irritating calm, "Every maid needs a male, or they're not complete."

"Oh, shut up." I muttered. Wisely, my companion did so. I'm not one to mess with; however, she also was quiet because we were approaching Great Hall, where the masquerade was taking place.

We entered the Hall, and I quickly separated myself from my partner. I didn't want to be around her to interfere with anything. I nearly tripped over my dress as I headed to a seat, and I found myself caught by the strong arms of a malebeast. He looked like he could have been an otter. "Whoa, there, miss." He said simply, helping me to regain my balance. I said nothing, but I nodded my thanks to him before walking to my seat and sitting down.

I had eaten something before donning my mask, but I knew that it wouldn't hold me over for very long. Oh, how I wished to be outside, in something other than that dress!

Nobeast walked up to me to dance with. Then again, the music hadn't started yet. I looked around and noticed that everybeast was talking to a partner. I didn't care and simply sat, stony silent. I didn't want to talk at all.

Soon the music started, and I knew that, at some point, some malebeast was going to ask me for a dance. I wasn't going to say no, of course, (I didn't want to offend anybeast, after all) but at the same time I didn't want anybeast to become attached to me. I wasn't going to stay in Redwall for very long, after all, and I wasn't about to take anybeast with me.

Well, perhaps I should amend that statement. I was going to take my best friend in all the world, whom I had been on more adventures with than anybeast else. Other than him, though, I wasn't taking anybeast.

I was surprised that nobeast asked me for the first dance. Perhaps my air of stubbornness was finally paying off.

Then I noticed a male heading towards me. He was wearing a toad mask, and was dressed in an elaborate black and red robe that made the toad mask just look silly. For all I knew, that had been his intention when he had designed the costume.

He bowed and extended a paw. I knew what he wanted, and I accepted his paw. He helped me to stand and then he guided me out to the dance floor. It was that moment that the musicians started a highlander jig. Inwardly I groaned, but I didn't want my partner to feel bad. Still, I knew that I was undoubtedly going to trip over my confounded dress. Oh, how I hated that stupid dress. I kept silent, though, as we began to dance.

My partner was a good dancer; I could tell that instantly. His footpaws seemed to bounce and slide on the floor, rarely staying grounded for more than a second or two.

I, on the other hand, was not nearly as skilled (especially with that ridiculous dress on) and I knew it. I tried my best, dancing the way I was supposed to. Then he spun me. I don't know why, but I liked that. Somehow the feeling of the spin made me feel just a little bit more comfortable dancing.

He spun me back, and we began to dance in circles around each other; at the same time, he took my paw once more and pulled me a little closer. I didn't like that, but I really didn't want to offend anybeast, so I didn't pull away. I consoled myself with the fact that he hadn't pulled me very much closer. He still had a grip on my paw, but I didn't mind that. The dance sped up suddenly, but it didn't phase my partner for a moment. Without even breaking step, he let go of my paw, danced a circle around me, and then swept me forward. I was impressed. It was quite rare to meet a dancer of this quality.

As we danced, he slowly eased himself closer to me. It was masterful strategy on his part. If he had come close to me immediately, I would have clobbered him over the head and headed back to my seat, no matter how offensive it would be. By easing himself in to my comfort zone, though, he was doing something that I don't think he had taken into account: I was becoming attached to him.

It wasn't just his dancing that made me attach, though he was incredibly talented. There was this air of confidence and trustworthiness that I seldom encountered in any malebeast. He also seemed quite familiar, but in all likelihood I knew him; after all, this was a masquerade at Redwall, a place I had visited quite often.

The jig cut off in the manner that most jigs do, and my partner looked at me with a question in his eyes. I found myself nodding. I wanted to keep dancing. I wanted more. And yet, I didn't know why. For all I knew this was a mouse I had never known before, and yet I felt like I could trust him. It felt good to be held the way he had held me.

The musicians started playing again, and to my horror I realized it was a waltz. Still, I wasn't about to back out of this now. Not when I had already committed myself to it.

He brought me in close, and held me firmly, yet gently. We waltzed around with the other dancers, being careful not to run into any of them.

I kept nearly tripping over my stupid dress, but I never let my frustration with that thing show in my actions. If my partner noticed at all, I wouldn't ever know. His toad mask hid every aspect of his face, except his eyes, and even they were nonchalant.

I locked my eyes with his, trusting him to guide me around the dance floor. Then something happened that I hated momentarily. I tripped. My partner wasn't phased whatsoever, though. He caught me effortlessly. I felt embarrassed for some obscure reason. Oh, how I hated that dress right then! My partner just helped me up again and acted as if nothing had happened. I felt a sudden surge of attraction to him as we continued dancing. The way he treated me was incredible. Then he did something that made my heart melt, which was quite a feat.

He brought me in close, wrapped his arms around the small of my back, and gave me a squeeze. I don't know why he thought of it in that moment, or why it had such an enormous impact on me, but those don't really matter. What matters is that I felt like a babe in my father's arms, except I felt closer to this male than even to my father. I don't know why, but he was the most important creature in the world to me right then.

Then the music stopped. It was as if the whole world had stopped.

It had been the last dance. The feast was ready. Now we were to reveal ourselves. I would finally know who this mystery mouse was.

He relinquished his hold on me (I hated that) and began to take off his mask. When he did, I froze. I knew exactly who it was.

He cocked his head at me, then, seeing my discomfort, he reached up and took my mask off. His face went pale with surprise, and he dropped my mask on the floor. "I-I..." he stammered, in his familiar voice. "...M-Mariel?"

I nodded mutely, then somehow regained my voice. "I...y-yes, Dan. I-it's me."

We spent a few moments staring disbelievingly at each other. Then Dandin overcame his shock, picked up my mask, took me by the paw, and gently lead me out to the orchards, where the feast was taking place.

I was still a little stunned. I hadn't even known that Dandin could dance that well. He had never even told me he could dance at all. And he had been so gentle and charming! From what I had heard of his ancestor, Gonff, Dandin must have taken after his ancestor quite a bit. Still, I had never known how sweet my friend could be.

He waited until I had sat down before sitting down himself, (right next to me, I might add) and waiting for Saxtus to pronounce grace. I found myself staring at Dandin, studying him as a potential mate for the first time. I had never really thought of anybeast as a potential, really. I had always figured I would just grow old and die surrounded by friends, but not ever marry. Now, though, I was seriously considering a husband. It was a new experience for me, but it made sense that Dandin would be a choice. After all, it wasn't like I went anywhere without him. Nor did I do anything without running it by him first. It was almost as if we were married already.

He caught me looking at him, but I didn't flinch. I'm not the kind of maid to be embarrassed easily (unless I trip over my stupid dress) and he knew it. I just smiled at him. He looked surprised, but then smiled back.

As soon as he turned his head away, I immediately began studying him, looking for just about any excuse to call him attractive. I was amazed when I realized that I didn't need an excuse. He really was attractive. With a secretive little smile, I slipped my paw over and held his paw. He nearly jumped at the physical contact, and looked over at me, a look of shock on his face. Deciding to play a little bit of a joke on him, I fluttered my eyelashes prettily and smiled dreamily at him. He almost looked scared when I did that. I held the expression for a few more seconds, then burst out laughing, not able to take it anymore. Still, I didn't let go of his paw.

He began laughing with me, and he squeezed my paw, though I don't think he noticed. I was thrilled. It was going to be easier than I thought to grab his affections.

Then I caught myself.

What was I thinking? Why was I acting this way? It wasn't as if I had never seen Dandin before, nor was it as though we had never been friends. We were very close anyway, and it really didn't matter if we became lovers. There wasn't much of a difference. I didn't have to capture Dandin's affections by acting like a stupid ditsy maid. I had a hunch that I had already captured them by being myself.

Good. I really didn't want to have to wear this stupid dress for longer than tonight.

* * *

Grace was pronounced, and everybeast dug in. Well, everybeast but me. I was still confused slightly about the way Mariel had treated me only moments before, and besides that, she was still holding my paw. I found myself staring at her. She looked so good in that dress, even though I knew she hated the thing with a passion. Seasons, she looked good in anything, and I knew it. I just couldn't take my eyes off her.

She was busy stuffing her face with a vegetable pastie smothered in gravy when she caught me looking at her. "Whuff?" she asked innocently.

I chuckled. She had gravy smeared all over her mouth, and there were even tiny fragments of vegetable clinging to her fur. "You've got something on your...well, everywhere, really."

Mariel blinked, touched her chin to feel for anything, then grabbed a napkin and wiped her face, chewing and swallowing her mouthful at the same time. She put down the napkin, which was now covered in gravy, and smiled at me.

"Here, let me get that last bit." I replied. She still had a little bit of gravy on her cheek. I grabbed my own napkin and wiped it off. Then I saw the way she was staring at me. I saw a light in her eyes, burning slightly. I realized immediately what it was and smiled at her. Gently I stroked her (clean) cheek with the back of my paw. She blinked. I could tell she wasn't sure how to respond to affection. She wasn't really the affectionate sort, after all. I just kept smiling and took her paw once more. She kept staring at me. I think she was either trying to figure out what I was doing, or trying to find a way to respond. I really hoped she wasn't going to punch me.

Then she startled me so badly I can't even really describe it. I felt her lean in close to my face and give my cheek a kiss. I looked at her, completely astonished. Then I noticed that she looked a little scared, and I realized she didn't know what to do at all. Immediately I felt a surge of attraction, and I decided to do something about it.

I relinquished my hold on her paw and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Then I gave her a squeeze. She was now quite close to me, and I knew she would be very confused. She tapped my shoulder and then, when I looked at her, she jerked her head away from the table, towards the inner orchards.

I nodded. Then I got up, grabbed an apple, and headed off, Mariel not far behind me.

* * *

I looked around nervously, trying to make sure that nobeast was nearby. I knew that undoubtedly there were going to be a few couples hidden away in the orchards, desiring some sort of privacy. Of course, that was why I had pulled Dandin away in the first place.

As soon as I was sure that nobeast was around, I began to ask, "Dan, what...?"

Dandin just smiled at me and raised his paw to my lips, hushing me. "Mariel, I know what you're curious about. It's okay. You're doing fine."

"I-it's not that." I stammered. "I just don't know what's going on!" What was I saying? I always knew what was going on. Dandin didn't care. He just kept smiling and replied, "Courtship, Mariel. Even though I didn't know it was you when we were dancing, I plan to make the most of this situation. And you know what?" he asked, the smile on his face growing wider. "I'm actually quite happy that you're my partner."

I cocked my head at him, not quite sure what he meant. His smile transformed into a roguish grin, and I somehow found it to be attractive. "I like you, Mariel. I think you're beautiful. To be honest, I've felt that for a while."

I could feel my eyes widen. He thought...?

He must have seen the look on my face, because he smiled brightly and opened his arms. I cocked my head, and he gestured for a hug.

Nervously I stepped forward and into his waiting arms, hugging him back as I did so. I looked up at him, curious as to how he was taking my hug. He was smiling down at me, a warmth in his eyes that I had never seen before. I felt something in my heart; it was a light, fluttery feeling, and it was coupled with an electric buzz that raced up and down my spine.

It was almost as if Dandin knew what I was feeling. His smile widened as he looked down at me, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Do you like this, Mariel? I can give you more..."

The mere thought of more affection caused me to blush.

Damson's chuckle was warm and affectionate. He caressed my cheek with his paw. Then he leaned down and kissed both my cheeks. For some reason, a strange idea popped into my head. "You missed." I murmured, trying to look as attractive as possible.

Dandin cocked his head at me again. "Oh?" he asked with a grin. "Well, I'd better remedy that, eh, Mariel?"

"I'd like it if you did." I replied, tilting my head up. He leaned down, and our lips met.

Bliss.

* * *

_A/N:_ _Well, what did you think? I thought I'd mix things up a bit and do a different couple. I hope you liked it._

_I've been a little stuck on my other stories, so I worked on this one, and now I think I've gotten enough of a break to get over my writers block._

_As always, R&R, good reading, and munchy Halloween snickerdoodles!_


End file.
